Cryogenic coolers are often used to remove heat from infrared detectors and associated electronic components in applications where space is limited. The cryogenic cooler is typically inserted into a Dewar (or housing) onto which one or more detector elements are mounted. Some applications often require that an infrared array of detector elements be cooled to liquid nitrogen temperatures, such as 70 degrees Kelvin. Joule-Thomson and Stirling Cycle coolers are the two cooling techniques most often used to provide controlled cooling at such extreme temperatures.
An important consideration in the operation of a cryogenic cooler is the time required to bring the cooled device down to appropriate temperatures such that it may be operated. Another consideration is the power requirements for maintaining a desired temperature after initial cool down.